


Breathe In

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Fresh air.





	Breathe In

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days - June 30/breathe in the fresh air

After all these years, there was still something special about the first breath of fresh air after landing on the planet. Most of the time, it wasn't good air- it usually stunk like spaceports or battle or whatever her mobile suit was leaking, but Kazahana didn't really mind. Earth wasn't her home, but there was just something alive and a little unnerving about it, even when surrounded by blacktop or burned metal. Some of the colonies were getting closer to the feel, but they hadn't quite gotten there. 

Kazahana hoped they never would. 

It didn't need to feel the same.


End file.
